


Down the Aisle

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Cas dirty talking, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, References to Knotting, Sex Toys, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants Cas. Just wants this whole thing to be done and over with because he’s been Cas’s since the Alpha first laid eyes on him years ago when they were children. Dean had known that if he was ever going to have a mate, belong to an Alpha, it was going to be Cas. Cas who treated him like an equal, who stood too close to him and who baked him pie for his birthday. Cas who had gotten down on one knee. Stared up at him with those blue eyes and asked softly, “Will you marry me?” voice full of emotion and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: How about omega!Dean and Alpha!Cas' wedding day? 
> 
> Not putting whole prompt cause it would ruin some of it...

"Deep breaths. Deep breaths." Dean muttered it to himself and tried not to throw up. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to marry Cas. He loves his mate more than he can possibly explain but it’s all those people. All of them staring at him and taking pictures and whispering while he walks past.

He just wants Cas. Just wants this whole thing to be done and over with because he’s been Cas’s since the Alpha first laid eyes on him years ago when they were children. Dean had known that if he was ever going to have a mate, belong to an Alpha, it was going to be Cas. Cas who treated him like an equal, who stood too close to him and who baked him pie for his birthday. Cas who had gotten down on one knee. Stared up at him with those blue eyes and asked softly, “Will you marry me?” voice full of emotion and love.

Cas didn’t have to ask. Could have just  _taken_  what he wanted and Dean wouldn’t have had anything to say about it. Alphas could do that but not Cas. Never Cas because he was different. He fucking cared and loved Dean. Treated him precious instead of just another Omega bitch that he could fuck and knot and breed as he pleased.

Green eyes flashed open and Dean moved through the door after seeing the signal telling him he could head down the aisle. Every single eye in the place turned to watch him. He could feel his cheeks heating up and Dean swallowed down some of his nerves. Kept putting one step in front of the other until he heard something coming up the aisle.

Dean paused in his walk as his niece raced up to him clutching flowers in her hand. Without a thought he dropped down to scoop her up into his arms. “Hey Elle.” he murmured as she pressed her face against him. Little arms hugging him tight as the flowers brushed against his neck. “What’s wrong?” 

It didn’t matter that it was the middle of his wedding, that Cas was waiting for him up at the alter or that everyone was staring at them. Elle needed her Uncle and Dean could take a moment to see what was wrong.

"I made this for you." her voice came out in a loud whisper as she pulled back in his arms and showed him the flowers.

It was a crown of blue flowers with lush green leaves. They were woven into a perfect circle and he watched her hazel eyes light up as she presented it to him. “They remind me of Uncle Cas’s eyes and yours.” she smiled widely and Dean felt his whole body warm up with love. With affection as she carefully moved to place it on his head.

Little hands held tight to the crown as Dean bowed his head and let her place them there. She pulled back with a satisfied look before leaning forward to kiss his cheek and nuzzle close once more.

There were sounds of people murmuring, flashes of cameras and words catching his attention. 

_Cute._

_Precious._

_Adorable._

_He’ll make such a good parent_.

_His mate is so lucky._

But it was Cas who was smiling softly at him. Affection and love shining out that mattered most as he started moving down the aisle. Still holding onto Elle who was content to stay in his arms. Breathing in the relaxing scent of her Omega Uncle who held her protectively.

Sam stood waiting for him and took his daughter with one arm. Effortlessly moving her around until he could pull Dean in close for a hug. Letting him go and then Dean was moving up to stand in front of Cas. The only thing that mattered now was that he was there. He’d made it down the aisle and Cas was waiting for him. Smiling and proud. The scent of his mate’s happiness causing the remaining tension in his body to melt away.

He barely heard the words being spoken. Listened to Cas and forced himself not to cross the distance because he really wanted to wrap himself up in his mate. There was a pause that only caught his attention when Cas grinned at him amused and he flushed again. Dean opened his mouth to respond, a few more words spoken and then they were kissing. Cas was warm against him and the smell of his Alpha filled his senses. Taste, touch, smell, touch and sound as Cas let out a low moan.

When they broke for air Dean couldn’t stop the stupid grin from taking over his features. Saw the matching one on Cas’s face. “I love you.” he had to say it. Didn’t care that everyone was cheering, taking pictures and if his ears weren’t deceiving him he thought there might be a few crying.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas breathed it out and dragged him closer. Burying his face against Dean’s neck, "Mine. My perfect mate."

They finally turned towards everyone as they were announced and Dean saw his brother grinning widely at him. His mate, Jess, leaning into his side and holding their daughter. As they started walking down the aisle Cas leaned close and huffed out a laugh.

"I love the crown." he murmured and Dean felt his cheeks heating up. Aware of the weight resting on his head and how that weight was  _flowers_  of all things.

_A flower crown._

He opened his mouth to respond and met Elle’s eyes. Saw how happy she was and he bit back the original response, “Thanks. It matches our eyes.”

Cas’s fingers laced together with his and the Alpha squeezed his hand briefly. Glancing sideways he can’t help the mischievous glint in his blue eyes, “It can match your eyes while I fuck you into the mattress tonight.”

Dean choked at the words and his footsteps faltered as he turned wide eyes on Cas. Prayed that no one could smell what he was very sure is arousal filling the space between them. They continue on, going through the motions, on their way out the door. People are lined up outside as they walk to the limo waiting, because Cas spared no expense on the event, and Dean is trying to focus on not dragging Cas closer.

But the second they’re in the car heading towards the reception he feels Cas drag him into his lap. Their erections rubbing together and he whines. “Dammit Cas. I want…” he trails off as Cas bites at his neck even as he holds tight to his mate. His husband.

"Don’t worry." it is breathed out against Dean’s warm skin, "You get through the reception and I’ll have you full of my cock all night long. I’ll take you in the backseat of the car on the way there, against the wall, in the shower, on the floor, bent over every single available surface and when you think I can’t possibly go one more round I’m going to fuck you right into the mattress." he bites down again as Dean whimpers against him. Rocks forward seeking friction, "Every single day. Maybe we’ll trigger your heat and I’ll knot you up. Breed you full and then we can have a little one of our own."

"Yes. Want all of that Cas. Dammit." he’s hard. They’re both hard and they’re about to be stuck surrounded by friends and family before they can leave. "Can we just skip the reception?"

"No." Cas pulls back and grins. "I want to dance with my new husband."

Dean whines again and closes his eyes. Tries to calm himself down even as Cas drags him closer. “Cas.” it comes out softly as a hand rubs his back.

"My beautiful little Omega." the Alpha presses a soft kiss to Dean’s lips as the car rolls to a stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough people were interested in what happened after the first part so here is second bit :)

The second they got into the car to take them from the airport to their suite Dean was being dragged close as Cas started pulling off his clothes. Tossing them aside as he rolled Dean over and pressed two fingers right into Dean’s slick heat. Fucking them into his Omega mate, his new husband, and pulling such delicious sounds from the green eyed man. The sweet smell of Dean’ slick filled the air in the back of the limo causing Cas’s pupils to dilate the rest of the way. Fingers moving at a fast pace.

Dean bit himself to hold back the whine at the intrusion. Pushing his hips back into Cas wanting him deeper. Needing more than fingers fucking him. Clenching around the digits as Cas kept up the fast and hard pace. Dean’s cock hung heavy between his legs as his knees moved on the leather seat with each movement. He was completely exposed for Cas to watch his fingers disappearing into Dean’s greedy body and it caused green eyes to close at the thought.

Cas crooked his fingers and felt the shudder going through the Omega’s body. A loud whine filling the air and he grinned. Leaned forward and nipped at Dean’s ass causing a strangled sound to escape his mate.

"Cas." it was panted out and Dean didn’t feel full enough even as Cas pushed another finger inside him stretching him a little more. But it wasn’t enough. "The driver." it was weak and he knew it. Knew that Cas would fuck him in a room full of others just so they would know Dean was his and Dean knew he’d love every single minute of it. Would present himself if Cas asked him to and wouldn’t make a sound until Cas said if the Alpha wanted it. But something had him still saying the words despite that fact.

A swat on Dean’s ass stopped anymore possible protests, “The divide is up.” it was the only response Cas gave when his crooked fingers brushed against Dean’s prostate. A fresh wave of slick released from Dean’s body as Cas chuckled. “Told you I was fucking you in the car.” his fingers pulled away. Coated in slick as it started to leak from Dean. Wet and glistening. 

Dean kept his ass in the air. Slick on his thighs and face pressed in the leather. He’s felt so empty now and the needy whine only made Cas harder. Ready to push right inside Dean and knot him in the backseat.

"Mmm. Love you like this. Slick and waiting for my knot. Want me to fuck you hard and fast or slow and easy? Just rocking inside you until my knot swells?" he started pulling off his own clothes not caring they were in a moving vehicle before he tossed them towards the pile of Dean’s clothing. Cas rolled Dean over seeing his mate’s cock hard. The tip leaking as he leaned down and took Dean into his mouth. Sucking on him and humming.

Dean’s mouth dropped open in a silent cry as he arched up into Cas’s mouth. Not bucking because he mate wouldn’t want that and feeling Cas’s hands holding on his hips. Keeping him down against the seat before he stopped humming. Dean panting and moaning. Tears in his eyes because he was still empty and Cas had been teasing him for hours.

Dean stared at him with green eyes that had gold bleeding into them. Omega gold flashing back at Cas and the Alpha licked up the underside of Dean’s cock before moving up to kiss him. Pressing against the needy Omega and a flash of something caught his eye. The ring on Dean’s finger filling him with pride because he had Dean in every single way imaginable now.

He was about to fuck his mate and  _husband_.

Pulling back for a breath Cas stared down into Dean’s hooded eyes. Felt how hard Dean was, trapped between their bodies, as he rocked slightly. “Hard or soft? Which will it be?”

"Hard. Fuck me hard please Cas. Need your knot. Need you splitting me open. Want to still feel you when we’re checking in." Dean’s voice was rough and needy as he stared at Cas. Pleading the Alpha to fuck him. To finally fill him up and Cas smiled softly. Kissing him gently even as he guided himself to Dean’s entrance.

Without pausing Cas fucked right into Dean. Slamming into the Omega until he was buried to the hilt. Dean’s moan was swallowed up by Cas’s mouth as the Alpha’s hips started snapping forward at a punishing pace. Hard and fast just like Dean wanted.

The car came to a stop and the phone started ringing next to them. Pausing mid thrust and ignoring Dean’s whine the Alpha reached over to answer it.

"Yes?" Dean tightened around him and wrapped his legs around Cas dragging him deeper with a pleased sound. Cas’s hand reached out and held onto him with a warning as he listened to the other person on the line. "That’s fine. Take your time." he hung up as he shifted Dean slightly and pulled out of the Omega until only his tip was inside Dean. "Traffic is backed up so we’ve got some extra time."

Cas thrust back into Dean harder jarring the Omega who moaned loudly. “Cas. Cas Cas Cas.’ it was chanted as the Alpha kept moving. Hands holding tightly to Dean before he pulled out leaving Dean flushed and panting.

Strong hands gripped onto Dean’s body as he turned him over, pushing him stomach down onto the leather seat, and Cas shoved himself back inside of the Omega once more. Rutting into his mate wildly as his knot started to swell up. Breaching Dean’s rim and preventing the longer strokes from before.

He ground into Dean’s ass causing the Omega to come with a violent shudder hips working against the seat and Cas could feel himself spilling into Dean. Filling his Omega up and he kissed Dean’s shoulder blade. Let his tongue lazily lap at Dean’s skin. Tasting his mate, breathing him in and grounding himself once more against Dean’s warm ass. Come painting the inside of his mate and Cas listened to the soft sounds still falling from Dean’s lips.

"Hmmm. I’ve got you completely to myself for two weeks. Two weeks of fucking and filling you up. Your hole is going to be so used to my knot splitting you open all day. You’re going to be feeling me when we’re out of our room." he pressed a kiss at the back of Dean’s neck before nipping the skin there. Moving some more as another load shot out of him into Dean’s body. "But don’t worry. It won’t be long before I’m fucking you again. If we trigger your heat we’ll just keep the room for longer. Maybe I’ll buy the bed? Then every single time you see it you’ll remember." he bites the back of Dean’s neck as he releases more come inside his mate, "Then I can fuck you into that very mattress each night."

"Cas." it comes out softly as Dean’s hips try to work forward even as Cas’s knot pulls on his rim and it causes another whine to escape.

"Already hard again? Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. Always take care of you." they stay that way, Cas buried balls deep inside Dean, until is knot let’s him slip free. Come trying to leak out and he reaches down. Hand moving inside one of their bags before pulling out a bright pink plug and working it inside Dean’s stretched ass. "Don’t want any to leak out yet." it causes a groan to escape Dean as he tries to fuck himself back into the plug. Still hard but Cas drags him up. Hand wrapping around Dean and jerking him off quickly. The Omega sagging in his arms and whining when the plug is pushed deeper where his ass pressed into the seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Whole prompt: How about omega!Dean and Alpha!Cas' wedding day? Never really read anything like that before. Like, maybe Dean is all nervous/embarrass on walking down the aisle to the alter, towards Cas. And Cas is just waiting and smiling at him. Oh, and maybe Dean wearing a flower crown and feels silly but someone made him wear it. It'll be up to you on that part.


End file.
